Without Words
by TheLostTree21
Summary: Harry Potter is finally getting what he wants in life. But what if it's with the wrong woman? And what happens to Hermione Granger when he finally realizes that she's the one after he's all ready taken? HHR Post-DH minus epilogue
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **so I know I should be posting a new story when I have to finish **Pantomime** first. But this story wouldn't leave me. So I started writing it down. And I'm posting the first chapter! Hope you guys like this and please review?

* * *

Harry potter was very much content about his life after Voldemort. But he still felt empty, like something was missing from his life. Months after he he vanquished Voldemort, he got back together with his ex girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was so happy, now if only Ronald had gotten together with Hermione Granger then all would be well! But not all wishes come true.

You see, Hermione Granger realized something, she realized that you shouldn't be with somebody that you didn't think of every morning and night. She realized that she wished to change him to be somebody else. She realized that Ronald wasn't ever going to be like another man she had longed for. She realized that she couldn't substitute Ronald for Harry. You see, she's loved Harry since fourth year, something changed that year. It had started in third year and transcended into the fourth. It was a slow process. She didn't ever mean to fall in love with her best friend. But she did. That's why she couldn't commit to Viktor Krum and why when Ronald Weasley asked to be his girlfriend, she said no.

It wasn't that Ronald was a bad person, it wasn't even that Ron would be a bad boyfriend. He's her best friend, she knows him so very we'll, but she knew couldn't ever love him like he deserves. Plus she knew that he was only asking her because his mother convinced him throughout the years that he should be with Hermione and Harry should be with Ginny, and that they would be a big happy family! But Hermione didn't want to be part of a family on false pretenses. She wanted a quiet kind of love. A love where they didn't fight, they argued, they stay up just to be together. She knew somebody who she could have that love with. But his childhood was rough, and he deserved the love he wanted. And she wasn't that love.

So she was happy that her friend was happy. She wasn't bitter, she wasn't even angry, she was sad, but she knew it was worth it if he was happy.

That's why when Harry asked if she was happy, she lied


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **So I know I just posted the first chapter a few hours ago, but I realized that the title doesn't really make sense towards the content of this fic...See, the title is the title of a song. It's off of the _Fault in Our Stars_ album by **Ray LaMontagne** , so I would advise you go hear that song and listen to the lyrics because the lyrics represent HHR's relationship in this fic. I hope you go listen to the song and read and review!

* * *

Chapter 2:

It's been four years since Voldemort has been dead. Four years of peace. At least it seemed liked that, but it has been hectic. With planning. Harry's wedding, planning Ronald's, and working at St. Mungo's. It has been hard. But worth it in the grand scheme of things.

It was a sunny day, the wind creating beautiful sounds dancing through the trees around her home. Hermione was busy cleaning and organizing her office. She had so many patient files littered on her desk and books stacked up to the knees. It wasn't always like this, but they had an influx of patients with the flu. All of them with varying symptoms. She's had busy weeks dealing with them that she missed dinner at the burrow.

"Hermione? You home?" She hears Harry call excitedly.

"I'm in here!" She calls back, she hears his footsteps on the hardwood floor. He falls through her door looking happy and carefree, his hair disbelieved and cheeks rosy from his rush here, "What's got you so happy?"

He tackles her in a hug, he lays on top of her, hugging her tightly and Hermione giving as good as he gave. He mumbles something into her shoulder. "What?" She giggles. "Harry I couldn't hear you!" She continues giggle, feeling Harry kissing her neck, "Harry, stop..." She whines with a laugh.

She uses all her weight to roll them over so she's on top of him now, she lays on top of him with her arms folded on his chest, her face near his. She smiles at him, "Now tell me!"

Harry smiles broadly at her, "I missed you," she says, tucking in a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She untangles her arms and embraces Harry, laying her head in the crook between his head and shoulder. "Me too..." She mumbles.

Harry very carefully lifts her up and carries her to her bed, he sits with her sitting in his lap. They sit there for some time reveling in their time together. They haven't been able to see or be alone together for quite some time. A Weasley always being in the middle of them.

Harry plays with her hair, "If I tell you something, will you promise that it won't change anything between us?"

Hermione sits up and looks at him, her brows furrowed, she hesitates, "Okay."

"No Hermione, you have to promise! Please?" He pleads with her, he frames her face with his hands looks her in the eyes. "Please..."

"I promise," but she knew something was wrong, she knew as soon as she promised that she wouldn't like what she was going to hear.

Harry looks down at their hands, "She's pregnant," he whispers brokenly.

Hermione gasps at the news, she scrambles off his lap, her face in her hands. Then as if she realizes something, she straightens up and squares her shoulders, she looks him in the eyes, "I'm so happy for you, it's what you always wanted right?" She says with a false smile. She almost cracks when he looks at her with wide eyes and pale cheeks.

"I think...I think it's time we stopped Harry. Whatever this is between us, it can't be like this anymore. I'm not going to be the girl you come to when you have a problem anymore, that has to be Ginny now," she says nodding her head, as if she's trying to make herself believe it too. "You have to start trusting her to put the pieces back together again...I don't want to stand in the way of your family anymore. I think it's time you left Harry," she says all of this in a rush, she turns her back on him and waits for him to close the door to her room before she collapses on the floor sobbing.

Harry exits her room in a daze, he hears her fall onto the floor in sobs, part of him fighting the urge to go back in there and make her feel better. But he knows he can't. Because if he goes back in there, he'll never leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **I've decided that I'm probably going to upload a chapter everyday just to get the story out. I hope that as the story comes along, the chapters make sense. I don't to end up confusing readers because I didn't read my own work. Hope you keep reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3:

It's been a year since that night. Hermione has made herself scarce. She hasn't tried to contact Harry. And he hasn't come to her for anything either. Sometimes, he'll go for walks and finds himself outside her home, his fist poised to knock, but always falling back to his side.

Ginny had the baby, a girl, they named her Lily. She was the spitting image of her namesake. Everybody believed her to have Weasley red hair, but Harry knew, it was the same as his mums. He _knew_.

The night she was born, he cracked, Hermione didn't show up to the hospital and nobody had seen her for a few weeks. He missed her. Every time he thought of her, there's was this hole she used to occupy. It's just a black abyss now. He had to see her, just this one last time.

He waits a few weeks after Lily was born. He didn't just want to disappear on the night of his daughters birth. He knew Ginny would be disappointed. So he waited, he waited for Ginny to be at the Burrow with Lily, giving the excuse that he had to go into work.

He didn't want to lie, but he had to see her. He waits until he hears the crack of Ginny's disapparition. Then he silently pops over to Hermione's home. He hears sniffles coming from her room. He cautiously walks into the hallway towards her bedroom. "Hermione?" He whispers. He slowly opens her bedroom door, he spies her laying in a fetal position, he shoulders softly shaking, "Hermione..."

Hermione jolts out of bed, "Harry," she whispers, she hastily wipes her eyes, "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting company," she nervously smooths down the rumpled work shirt and her hair.

He goes to her and engulfs her in another hug, "I missed you..." He whispers in her ear. He recalls another conversation he had with her a long time ago.

"Me too..." She whispers against his neck. She pulls away, "Come, let's go get a drink."

She heads for the kitchen and grabs a couple of glasses and a bottle of her favorite wine. She heads for the living room, she sits and pours them the drink. She takes a long sip from her glass, "So how's the baby? Ron said she's beautiful..." She says quietly, her eyes far away.

"Um, yeah, she's gorgeous...but we have enough time to talk about her. How are you? I haven't seen you for months. You haven't come to any dinners," he says bitingly, leaving his statement hanging.

She shifts in her seat, "Just working, I haven't had much time for anything."

"Not even your friends?" He whispers.

Hermione closes her eyes, dragging a hand over her face, "Not really, you know how work is. So many patients and files I need to fix." She says evasively.

They make small talk for a while when they notice they're almost halfway through the bottle when the tensions rise. He looks at her, the fire creating a halo around her face, her face rosy cheeked from the heat of the fire and the wine they've consumed. Her lips plump and rosy, they look so soft, he thinks. He leans towards her, he just has to see if they're soft like they look.

She looks at him in wonder, she hesitantly leans in, their lips barely touching. When their lips meet, it's like they were home, Hermione sighs against his lips and Harry smiles. He's finally found it. That missing piece that he's been searching for. Her pulls her atop his lap, she's straddling him and he the lifts her into his arms, he leads them into her bedroom. They don't think about anything but themselves for that time. He lays her on the bed, he looks at her in wonderment, she's it.

He looks at her and she responds. Their lips look for each other in the dim light, clothes are discarded and they give each other themselves for the night. And when they awake in the morning, they give themselves again, because after all, it was the all the wine they had consumed.

As they lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Harry realizes what he's done. Strangely he doesn't regret anything, he looks at Hermione and sees his future, but he knows that it'll be difficult. He's married. He has a wife and a daughter. He feels the guilt weigh down on him, Hermione must feel the shift in his eyes because she turns her back on him. "Just go," she whispers slowly, "It was the wine, it meant nothing to you..._or me_." She whispers, so softly he has to lean in.

Harry doesn't know what to do, he wants to stay, but he knows he can't. He reaches out for her, to at least apologize, but she doesn't want his apology, she wants him. And she can't have him.

He dresses quickly, he stops one last time to reach out to her but then pulls his hand back. When he closes the door, he hears her start to sob. Déjà vu all over again. He leaves her a note on her kitchen counter charmed to float until she grabs it. He leaves an enchanted rose that will never wilt. And he leaves her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **so a friend/reader commented that it jumps around a lot, and for that I'm sorry! I'm not trying to make excuses, but I'm writing this on an iPad because I don't have my laptop and I'm not getting it back for a few weeks. So once I get it back, I'm going to be going back and reworking the chapters because this Is so much messier than I'm used to writing! And I'll be able to upload the rest of **Pantomime**! I have not given up on that story!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Hermione owled into work the next morning that she was getting one if her sick days. She couldn't bear to see anybody that day. She laid in bed for the longest time, then she decided she wasn't going to feel sorry for herself. She took a long bath and then decided to have some lunch. She walked in and froze at the sight. A single red rose floated next to an folded note. She hesitantly reached for the note first,

_Dear Hermione, _

_You may believe that this was all a ploy to get you into bed or something. And I know you said that it didn't mean anything to me, but it did. It meant so much. More than you will ever know. I'm sorry we can't be together like I wish. And I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. And I'm sorry I couldn't stay like I wished. I've left you a rose, this rose is enchanted to stay fresh for as long as I'm alive. Keep it knowing that I'll love you forever and that it's eternal. And we'll be together in spirit and in heart. _

_I do love you. _

_Harry_

She stares at the note for minutes, uncomprehending of what he's written. She doesn't even realize that there are tears on her cheeks until she goes to wipe away a piece of hair that had fallen on her face. She looks at the note again, she wishes she could just throw them away, but she knows she can't.

* * *

Two months have passed since that night with Harry. She's made sure to keep away from the Burrow and from any Weasley she may know. She hasn't tried to owl Harry, hasn't sought him out. She finally realizes the guilt he must've felt that night. She didn't regret sleeping with Harry, she regrets the way it happened. She regrets the circumstances. He's a married man. With a child. She vowed she wasn't going to be the other woman.

For the past two weeks she's been feeling under the weather. She's been throwing up, feeling bloated, but it's the random spouts of vomiting that has her worried. She's suspects she caught something from the patients she cares for.

She slowly walks into the office space she was provided when she was promoted to head healer. She sees her assistant waiting for her with memos from the ministry and head of the hospital. "Good morning Ellen, anything important?"

Ellen looks at her searchingly, "Not at this moment, are feeling okay Healer Granger?" She steers Hermione into her office chair and feels her forehead. She's cool to the touch, not feverish or warm, just the same temperature she's usually at.

Hermione smiles wanly at her assistant, "Oh Ellen, you always looks out for me, but I am perfectly all right. I've just been feeling under the weather, besides, I'm sure there are more patients worse off than I am. I'll let you know if I get worse or something! I promise!" She convinces Ellen enough that she leaves her alone in her office.

Hermione places a hand on her stomach, it's just a stomach bug, she tries to convince herself.

* * *

It's not until the third month that she's sure that something is wrong. She asks one of her friends to check her up, just to make sure there's nothing wrong with her.

Amy, her good friend from the maternity department gives her a thorough check up. She waves her wand up and down her body. It pings when she hovers over her stomach. She hesitantly looks at Hermione, her brows furrow, as far as she knows Hermione has never been with anybody.

"Hermione," she hesitantly asks, "I need to ask you some questions, and I need you to be honest with me. Okay?"

Hermione sits up quickly, "Is there something wrong with me? Am I going to die?"

Amy chuckles, "No silly girl, but I do need you to be honest with me. Have you had sex in the last couple of months?"

Hermione feels dread pool in her stomach, "No, please tell me it's not what I think it is! It can't be! Please!"

"I'm sorry, I can't lie, you're pregnant..." Hermione cautiously places her hands on her stomach and starts to sob.

"It was only one night! This can't be happening!" She pleads with Amy.

"Oh Hermione, you and I know that it only takes one night for this to happen! Is the father not in the picture?" She asks as she rubs hermione's back.

"No! He can't be!" She exclaims loudly. She hesitates for a few seconds, "Amy? If I tell you his name, will you promise not to tell him?" Her tears have dried and now she's ready to plan ahead, she watches as Amy thinks about it and then promise her, "He's married. That's why he can't be in the picture. His name is...he's my best friend. Harry..."

Amy looks at her with wide eyes and mouth agape, "Oh Hermione, how did you let this happen?"

"It just did! We hadn't seen each other for months and then he shows up out of the blue. And we talked, and we drank wine, and it just happened! Then he left the next morning! And I haven't seen him since! I need to leave! I can't stay here and have his baby when he's all ready married and has his own child! You have to help me! Please!" She pleads, her hands on Amy's shoulders and eyes wild as she pleads for help.

Amy looks at her, she sees her friend whose broken and pleading for her help, "Of course, I'll do anything to help you."

* * *

And so they plan, Hermione sends in her resignation letter to the head of St. Mungo's and then packs up her stuff. She doesn't exactly know where to go.

Amy comes into her apartment to see Hermione sitting in the spot closest to the fireplace, "Hermione, I think I have a place for you to stay. See my boyfriend, he's finally moving here, and the flat he's living in has enough space. It's three bedrooms and it's nice. I've been there, but the only problem is, it's in Italy. I don't know if it's far enough away that you'll feel safe, but it's there if you want it. He's willing to sell it for a good price. It's by the ocean..."

Hermione smiles, it feels like the first time she's smiled in weeks. "I'll take it, thank you. How soon can I move there?"

"Well he's supposed to have all of his stuff here next week! You can be there in two weeks!" Amy adds with a smile.

Hermione smiles weakly at that, that means she has to attend the dinner at the Burrow next week. Molly insists, claiming that she hasn't seen Hermione in months. Hermione's all ready starting to show. Just a small bump, somebody's bound to notice.

"Thank you Amy!" She gets up to hug Amy, she pulls back, "Is a concealment charm harmful to a baby?" She asks hesitantly.

Amy quickly looks at her, "Hm, it shouldn't, but it won't work well. It give's the illusion that you have a flat stomach but they'll still feel it. I would advise not doing it."

Hermione deflates at that, "Okay, thank you anyway!"

Amy leaves soon after that. Hermione sits in her home, talking quietly to her baby. She had the option of aborting, but she couldn't. She thought of Harry's face, and how this baby is part of her and the man she loves. She couldn't, even if she wanted to. With one hand on her stomach and another on her heart, she whispers, "I'll take care of you."

With all of her things packed and ready to take, she was ready. She just needed to say good bye to everybody at the Burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

She portkeyed to the Burrow. Disapparition was bad for a baby. She looked at the home of her best friend and the home she's knows for 15 years. She walked into the Burrow to see all the Weasley's sitting around the dining table. Several exclamations of "Hermione" were heard all around the table. She smiled hesitantly at them,"Hello," she replies cautiously.

Mrs. Weasley gets up to embrace her quickly and fiercely, "Oh my dear girl, where have you been!"

Mrs. Weasley leads her towards a chair that's next to Harry. He stiffens as she sits next to him, George tries to pour her a glass of wine, "Oh no thank you. I'm not drinking any tonight!" She replies. "I'll just have some pumpkin juice please."

As she's taking a sip, she hears George say, "Expecting a baby eh!" He says with an exaggerated wink. Nonetheless she starts choking on her juice.

Everybody looks at her with wide eyes, once she has her drink down, she exclaims, "No, what would make you say that!" She says wildly.

Everybody looks at her while she looks down at her dinner plate, Luna -Ron's wife- says, "Yes, we all know Hermione hasn't been seeing anybody since Krum during our Hogwarts days!"

"Yes, I don't know why you assume I was with child if I haven't been with anybody, plus I've been busy with work. Plus with the move, I haven't had time to go anywhere but work. Honestly!" She says rapidly.

"Move? You're moving? Where?" Harry exclaims loudly.

Hermione tenses, "I didn't mean to just say it like that. I was going to tell you all after dinner." She sighs.

"Well," he says as he demands an explanation.

"I just needed a change of scenery, I wanted to experience a different culture. So I decided to move. I've all ready got a job lined up and everything. Plus my new flat is by the ocean," she adds lamely.

She looks at the faces around the table, Luna is smiling serenely, a knowing look in her eyes, Ron and Harry are shocked. Ginny looks happy, almost smug, while Mrs. Weasley is crying and Mr. Weasley is just staring at her uncomprehendingly at her. George is the only one who looks sad at her departure. George raises his glass, "To new adventures."

Slowly everybody raises their glass, "To new adventures," she whispers.

* * *

After dinner, she heads to the restroom, she splashes water on her face to calm herself. "You can do this," she whispers.

When she opens the door, she finds Ginny with her fist poised to knock on the door. "Ginny, how long have you been waiting for the loo?"

Ginny looks her up and down, appraisingly, "So you're really pregnant?"

Hermione gasps, Ginny smirks, "My my, and out of wedlock too, I do hope you told the father. He deserves to know. Anyway, I hope you meet the right man in wherever the hell you go." She maneuvers around Hermione, whose frozen in the doorway, Ginny takes one last look at her, "Good bye Hermione."

Hermione slowly makes her way to Ron's old room before she broke down. She sits with her back to the door. She doesn't hear somebody enter the room due to her crying. She startles when she feels a hand on back, "It'll be all right. She'll be beautiful," she hears Luna whisper.

Of course Luna would know, "She?"

Luna smiles serenely, "Yes, she'll be like her father..." Luna continues to comfort her, "Everything will be okay Hermione. You may not see it now, but it will. You'll be happy." Luna caresses her back once more before kissing her forehead and leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

Hermione stays in the bedroom for a few more minutes to compose herself. She finally makes her way downstairs to find everybody gone except Harry and Ginny and baby Lily. She looks at them, seeing them looking like the picture perfect family. She almost starts to cry, but manages to hold the tears back. "Well I'm leaving now," Harry quickly looks up at her with wide eyes, "Good bye."

She turns away from them, she's halfway through the lane towards the disapparition spot when Harry reaches her. "Hermione! Wait! Please," she freezes in her spot as he pleads with her. He finally catches up to her, he looks back at the house, then pulls her towards a copse of trees, he frames her faces with his hands, "Stay."

Hermione looks sharply up at him, she starts shaking her head, "I can't," she whispers brokenly.

"Stay, please," he whispers hoarsely, his eyes shiny with tears, he looks at desperately and kisses her. She decides to indulge for a moment before realizing what he's doing.

She pulls away sharply, "No! You just can't kiss me to get what you want! That's not how it works! You're married! You have a daughter! I will not be the other woman!" She exclaims angrily.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't want her! I want you!"

Hermione looks at him incredulously, "You should've thought of that before you married and fucked her!" She shrieks angrily before she realizes what she's said, she slaps a hand over her mouth. She turns away and runs outside of the wards, portkeying away before he realizes she's gone.

* * *

She lands in a heap on her apartment floor before she jumps up and closes all the wards down on her apartment floor to give herself some time to get her stuff out of there. She hastily writes a note and leaves it on her kitchen counter. By the time Harry breaks down the wards on her home she's gone. He runs around the apartment repeating "no," under his breath. He finally comes to the kitchen and finds a note...

_Dear Harry, _

_By now you've probably broken down the wards and have found me gone from this apartment. I'm sorry for what I've said, I know you said you love me, but I'm not going to be the other woman. Plus I know you love Ginny, deep down in your heart, you love her. And I can't break a family apart. I just can't. So I'm leaving, please don't look for me! I won't be in hiding, I just don't want to be there anymore. _

_And for the record, I do love you. _

_Hermione_

He breaks down crying in the kitchen, "You're wrong Hermione, I'm just the idiot who realized too late."

He disapparates back to the Burrow. Back to his family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **to be honest, this isn't my favorite chapter, it'll definitely be reworked later on because it's super messy and it needs more details.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Hermione safely landed with all her belongings in tow. She started tearing up again before composing herself. She couldn't cry, not now, she needed to be strong for this. And she didn't want to cry anymore.

She pulls her hair back and starts to organize the flat to her specifications. She does it all in one night, she has no job to go to until the following week. In the morning she collapsed in front of the fireplace from exhaustion. She would've gone into the bedroom but she didn't feel like walking all the way over there.

In the afternoon she took a long needed bath and decided to explore the grounds. She walked until she saw everything she needed. She went into the market place where she could buy fruits and vegetables, she went in search of a bookshop, and a cafe, but most importantly she found a day care for her baby. Well, she found a place where you can find house elves that are trained for child care. She didn't particularly want to own a house elf, but she needed the help, and she only had about 5 months until the baby came.

That day was productive. Now she needed to go to work and make money to support herself and her child. That's what was important now.

* * *

7 months had passed since she'd been in Italy, her baby had arrived as well. Healthy and beautiful. She had black hair and green eyes, but her nose and lips. When it came to filling in the birth certificate, she had a bit of a dilemma, she couldn't decide on a name. Lily was all ready taken, so that was out.

She decided on the name of Rose, Rosemarie Potter. Well, Rosemarie Granger. She couldn't put Potter as a surname on the birth certificate, it would head straight to the ministry and Harry would be alerted.

She didn't want the family to be alerted to the birth of another Potter, especially one that wasn't acknowledged. The British wizarding world was as old fashioned as a Jane Austen novel. She just couldn't do it.

* * *

What she didn't know was that the Potter's had a magical tapestry within the Gringotts vaults. One that updated itself every time a Potter was born.

This tapestry wouldn't be found for years to come.

* * *

Everyday Hermione went to work, she came home to her baby, and the day would repeat. She didn't go on dates, she didn't even think about other men, she knew who she loved. She didn't need to date to know that nobody was going to live up to Harry, so why even try?

And so Hermione lived her life with her child by her side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **decided to add this chapter because the last chapter sucked and you guys deserve better written chapters! Anyway, r/r!

* * *

Chapter 7:

4 years passed without an owl or inquiries as to her whereabouts. Harry desperately wanted to find Hermione and bring her home. But he couldn't. He looked to the woman lying next to him in bed and sighed angrily. Why couldn't he just ask for the divorce?

They hadn't had sex in years, Lily was starting to notice the petty fights, they weren't even happy. But Ginny was relentless in her pursuit of perfection.

Everyday her makeup was perfect, her outfits carefully thought out, interviews planned out. Even their home looked like it belonged in a bloody tabloid! He was tired of being put into her mold.

He got out of bed and walked into their library. He looks at all the shelves and thinks Hermione would have loved this place. He heads to the secret room in the back of the library, nobody knows about it but himself and the contractor. There's a portrait of Hermione on his desk and he sighs softly, "I miss you Hermione, so much. When are you going to come home?"

He suddenly heard Ginny walk past the library, is it morning all ready? He rushes out of the office and locks the wards in place. He notices the time, 8 am, they have to go to Gringotts soon.

In the kitchen Ginny is puttering around with bowls and oatmeal. If there is one thing Ginny isn't, it's a great cook. Not even oatmeal is that great coming from her. "Ginny? What are you doing?"

Ginny spins around to face him, she rolls her eyes dramatically, "I'm making breakfast, that's what a perfect wife and mother does."

He reigns in his sigh of anger and turns right back around to get dressed. After dressing up, he heads to Lily's room to get her dressed and when he opens the door he finds her jumping on the bed. Red wavy hair is flying all over her face and she giggling loudly, "Lily? Love, it's time to get dressed for the day!" He exclaims loudly, Lily falls back on the bed with a frightened squeal.

"Oh daddy! You scared me!" Her high clear voice luring him in.

"Let's get dressed to head to Gringotts yeah?" He helps her dress and ushers her into the bathroom to wash up.

Before they head back to the kitchen, he stops her, "I'm warning you, your mum is making breakfast! We mustn't hurt her feelings okay?"

With eyes wide, she nods quickly. They skip and giggle their way to the kitchen. They move around the food they are given to placate Ginny and then head over to the bank. As they walk in, people stop and stare, the Potter are influential in this wizarding world. Ginny holds her head proudly while Harry and Lily duck their heads and quickly make their way to one of the tellers. Harry hands them the keys, "Potter vaults please!"

The teller ushers them inside quickly and they speed down into the dungeons. Harry places their key in the slot and watch as the doors open with a series of clicks and rumbles. Harry watches as Lily's eyes widen and her mouth opens widely, she turns to him in awe, he shoos her in and she runs off to explore the cavern.

Harry hesitantly walks in and finds a chest with his parents jewelry. He sees his mothers engagement and wedding ring. Both simple and beautiful. No big special colored diamonds or gaudy stones. He puts them in his pocket, them feels Lily tugging on his robe, "Daddy? Who's Hermione?" Harry's blood freezes, "Who's Rosemarie?"

"Lily, where did you hear those names?" Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ginny looking at them curiously, she walks toward them slowly.

"I saw them on a carpet or maybe it was a curtain?" Harry looks at her curiously, cautiously he asks her to lead him to it. Ginny follows slowly behind them, Lily stops in front of a family tapestry.

Ginny comes up, "Oh look, it's our family tapestry, I wonder how I couldn't find it all those years ago! _Wingardium Leviosa_," she incants, the tapestry rises in the air until he sees what Lily saw. There, right next to his name are two lines: One silver, and one golden.

He feels Ginny freeze next to him, a wedding bond is supposed to be silver, and according to all the books a soul bond is golden. His and Ginny's is silver, her name still being Ginny _Weasley_, with a line leading to Lily. And on his other side with a _golden_ line: Hermione's, more specifically, Hermione _Potter_, and with a line leading down to Rosemarie. He sighs loudly, he has another daughter.

He turns to Ginny, sorrow in his eyes, "I'm sorry..." He whispers.

Ginny steps back angrily, she looks at him wild eyed, she slaps him in the face and runs out of the vaults, with Ginny gone, the tapestry falls onto the ground. Lily looks up at him, questions in her eyes, "Come on Lily, it's time I told you a story."

* * *

They end up at Fortescue's and while they eat their sundaes Harry tells her of his relationship with Ginny in his sixth year, how they broke up, how after the war, he realized he loved another, how there was pressure from everywhere for him to get married to Ginny. How one night, he was reckless, and he decided he wanted to be with this woman, to give himself to her. And he did, but there was consequences for that night. He sealed a soul bound and created a baby. A baby he didn't know existed until today.

Lily wanted to know what would happen to her and her mum. He looks at her inquiringly, "I don't know," he says softly.

* * *

At Potter mansion, Ginny is hastily packing all of her clothes and toiletries in a bag, then she runs into Lily's room and throws her clothes into a bag. When she's finished, she sits in the living room, waiting for Harry and Lily to come home. She hears the click of the lock unhinge and hears Lily chattering to her father, she turns on the light in the living room, illuminating herself and the bags she has packed.

Harry looks at her with a resigned look, he bends down to Lily's height, "Lily, go to your room for a little bit, your mum and I have some things to discuss." Lily heads to her room stopping to get one last look at her parents.

Harry put a silencing charm around the living room, waits until he hears the door close for Lily's room, "I don't know where to start..." He says quietly.

"Why don't you start on how long you were cheating on me?" She shrieks.

"I never cheated on you, except for that one time," he says hauntingly. "It never seemed like cheating, I would just hold her while I told her all that bothered me, it didn't seem wrong..."

She barks out a laugh, "That's called emotionally cheating Harry! Why did you even marry me?"

"It just seemed like something everybody expected, Molly, she just kept cornering me and telling me how much she loved me and how it was so great that you and I were together. Then she starting dropping hints that she wanted us to get married. And I caved because you were so happy and Molly wanted me to be "officially" a member of the family. I couldn't break her heart, and I couldn't break yours either!" His head hangs in shame.

"So it was all a farce? Everything?" She half laughs and sobs. "I thought it was all going to be this wonderful dream where my hero rescued me and then fought the evil wizard and then would come back to me. And then we'd live happily ever after. But there was another girl! And she was my friend! Oh my god, and she was hurting all this time, I hurt her! Why couldn't you just man up and say no! I would've been fine! My mother would've been fine!" She throws her hands up in the air angrily.

Harry's eyes tear up, "I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do! I was broken and the only person who knew how to help me was my best friend! And while everybody was pressuring me, she was comforting me, telling me that I should make my own choices! And you know what I did? I succumbed to the pressures! She's always right, and the only time I didn't listen I end up ruining our lives! Do you know how much it broke me to leave that morning?" He says, his tears now apparent on his cheeks, his hands clenched on his lap.

They both cry for lost time, "You have to go find her Harry! It isn't too late! Our marriage was dissolved once the soul bond was sealed. You have to go find her! Please bring her home!" She pats him on the shoulder and heads towards Lily's room.

He stands up suddenly and heads towards the floo, there is one person who Hermione would confide in


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **I know "soul bonds" are totally cliche and everything, but trust me, it's so minor to the overall of the story. Thank you to everybody who's reviewed and read the story! You guys are awesome! R/R?

* * *

Chapter 8:

Harry floo's to St. Mungo's and heads towards the maternity department. That's the last department he knew where Hermione's friend Amy worked in. He spots her talking with one of the nurses, "Amy!" He shouts, everybody halts what they're doing to watch him.

Amy turns towards him and eyes wide, she softly says his name, "What are you doing here?"

He grabs her shoulders, "I need you to tell me where Hermione is!"

Amy pulls back angrily, "Never manhandle me again! And second of all, Hermione made me promise never to tell anybody where she was!"

"Please, you have to tell me where she is!"

"And why should I?"

"Because she's my wife! And I need to meet my daughter!" He vaguely hears various people gasp, "Please, you have to tell me where she is!"

Amy hangs her head, "Okay, follow me..." She drags him to her office. She quickly scribbles out an address and hands it to him. Just as he opens the door she calls him back, "Just, just don't hurt her please, you almost broke her last time. And Harry? Bring her home."

He nods once and rushes out of the hospital. He has someplace he needs to be.

* * *

Hermione was waking Rose for her breakfast, "Rosie, come on love, breakfast time!" She caressed her back, she hears Rose grumbling in her sleep. She chuckles, she's just like Harry in that department, she freezes her thoughts in that department. She can't think of Harry right now, she has to focus on Rose.

"Come on Rosie! Up!" She pulls the blanket off of her, and chuckles as Rose squirms on her mattress.

"Mommy!" She whines. With eyes still closed, she reaches for Hermione, she obliges her and carries her to the restroom.

"Come on silly girl, we need to brush your teeth, and wash your face, we're going to the park today, remember!"

Rose immediately perks up, "Park?" She whispers.

Hermione's smiles indulgently, "Well, only if you hurry up and get dressed and eat some breakfast!"

Rose scurries out of her arms and washes up as quickly as she can, she makes sure to brush her teeth like her mother taught her, her grandparents were dentists after all.

They eat their breakfast in a hurry, and then quickly dress to head towards their mother/daughter day. Hermione joins her daughter on the playground, giggling and chasing after her daughter.

They lay on the grass, "Okay Rosie, what does that one look like?" She asks, pointing to a lumpy looking cloud.

"Hmm, it looks like a bear!" She adds with a giggle. They stay silent for a few minutes, "Mommy, where's daddy?"

Hermione's breath hitches in her throat, she clears her throat, "Why do you ask love?"

"Well, Lucas, says that my daddy didn't want me because he never comes to pick me up or wants to play with me...is it true? My daddy doesn't want me?" Rosie looks at her with wide innocent eyes.

Hermione's eyes glaze over with unshed tears, "Oh love, never listen to Lucas again, if your daddy knew about you he would be with you everyday! I'm sure of it. It's just, your daddy, it's not possible for him to know about you yet. You're a wonderful surprise! And when the time is right, your daddy will come and meet you! I promise!" She pulls Rose close to her, she lays a kiss on the crown of her head. "I love you Rosie."

"I love you too mommy..." She snuggles closer to her mother. Hermione could see Rose's eyes start to droop, she smiles softly at her daughter, she lifts her in her arms and started the trek home. She hummed a song to Rose, and when they arrived home, she tucked her in. She went to the kitchen to arrange lunch, she makes sandwiches for herself and Rose.

She's humming to herself when she hears rapid knocking on her door. She lifts her head in confusion, she wasn't expecting anybody today. "I'm coming!"

She quickly washes her hands, she walks quickly towards her front door, she pulls her door open and finds the person she least expected, "What are you doing here?" She asks angrily, eyes narrowed, lips pursed.

Harry looks at her in wonderment, he lifts a hand to caress her cheek but drops it at her look of anger, "I, I wanted to see you," he says lamely.

She tries to close the door on him, but he puts his foot in to stop that from happening. "Please, you have to hear me out!"

She sighs resignedly, "You have ten minutes!" He enters into her home, noticing the abundance of picture frames, all of them with a little girl with black hair and green eyes. His heart clenches painfully. He missed so much of her life.

He hears Hermione cough, "Well, I don't exactly know where to start..."

She rolls her eyes, "Why don't you start on why you're here, and how did you find me?" She asks pointedly, her eyes narrowed.

"One word: Amy. I begged her to tell me, she didn't really want to tell me, but I convinced her that I needed to find you..." He goes to sit next to her but then changes his mind and sits across from her. "I know about her," he says, he watches as she freezes in place.

"Who," she asks, she's not going to make this easy on him.

"My daughter," he says simply. Her eyes widen, she opens her mouth to speak but he keeps going, "Why didn't you tell me? Never mind, dumb question, I'm sorry. For everything. Do you remember when we read about soul bonds during sixth year?" He asks, confusing her about the change of direction she thought he was going to take.

She nods hesitantly, "Yes, they're extremely rare, why?"

"Because we have one," she scoffs, "I know it sounds far fetched, but it's in the tapestry. The Family Tapestry. You know it doesn't lie. We would've never known if we hadn't slept together. We could've gone our whole lives being separated because of our stubbornness. More like my stupidity." He sighs loudly, he pinches the bridge of his nose, "My marriage is no more. Not since that night, and we didn't know because we didn't check the tapestry. You know what the books say, there is no grand gesture about our magic creating this golden haze, no notice of anything. Most families have their Family Tapestries on display somewhere in their home. I've never had one out, we didn't know until Lily saw it. She asked about you, you know. I had to let her hear about it, does she know? Rosemarie?" Hermione shakes her head no, "I understand why you wouldn't want her to know about me, please don't let my daughter not know me. It doesn't mater if you don't want me, but can I at least know her?"

Tears are falling softly down Hermione's face, "I think, that after all this time, it's time for you to know your daughter Harry..." She wipes the tears from her eyes, "About the soul bond, I think we shouldn't do anything. We should just go on as we did before. I don't think I could stand to let my heart be broken by you again. I'm sorry," she adds when she notes his crestfallen face.

"Okay," he says meekly. "How are we going to do this? Long distance? Is there a chance of one of us moving?"

"I don't know, Rosie's life is here, in Italy. I don't know if it's a good try to move her to a place she's never known. I think we should first worry over whether she's going to like you. She's never been around men long enough, she's feels uneasy around strangers, especially strange men appearing out of nowhere claiming to be her father." She motes his look of indignation, "I'm. It trying to be cruel Harry, I'm just stating the facts. Rose doesn't know you, or that your her father. I've never shown her a photo. Or talked about you...is it at all possible for you to come back tomorrow, just so that I can prepare her? Or possibly later on tonight?"

He nods softly, "Okay, goodbye Hermione."

When he's out of their apartment, she's takes a long moment to compose herself. She needs to feed her daughter first, then she'll worry about the rest. "A soul bond? Really? I won't believe it until I see it for myself!" She mutters to herself


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **sorry it's so late in the day when I uploaded this. We just got a new puppy and I stayed up all night with her then took a long nap! Anyway, R/R?

* * *

Chapter 9:

Hermione decides to wake Rose up early, simply believing that Harry would be there in the evening. Rose wakes easily enough, far easier then this morning!

As they're sitting for lunch, Hermione decides to let Rose in on what happened during her nap. "Rose," she waits for Rose to look up, "How would you feel to have a guest visit?" She tests out.

Rose's brows furrow and lips pout, "Who is it?"

"Well, it's one of mummy's friends from back home. Somebody I haven't seen in so long. Would that be okay?"

"Well, is she nice?" She asks as she pushes her sandwich crusts around her plate.

Hermione lights chuckles, "_He_ is very nice...Rose, the mummy's friend whose coming, he, he," Hermione hesitates, "the man who is coming is somebody special to you. You know how you were asking me about your daddy?"

Rose bobbles her head in anticipation, "Is your friend my daddy?"

Hermione's mouth opens softly, "Um, well, yes. He is. It's all very complicated..." She mutters.

"Okay," she says happily, she jumps off her chair and skips to her room to play and read her books.

Hermione's brows crinkle inward, "Well that was either easier than I thought, or Rose is completely holding her emotions back."

With a look of contemplation, Hermione opens up some files in her office while waiting a few hours till Harry would arrive.

By the time she knows it, hours have passed and it's dinner time. She rises from her chair and stretches her muscles. "Rose? Would you like to help me with dinner?"

Rose bounds out of her room and rushes towards her mother, "Can we have pasta?"

"Well aren't you my little Italian chef! I love you so much!"she says as she blows a raspberry on Rose's tummy. Rose giggles madly for a few minutes.

Just as they're going to dress the pasta they hear a tentative knock on their door. "I wonder who that is!" Hermione says, trying to be enthusiastic for her daughter. Rose begins to cower behind her mothers legs, "It'll be okay," Hermione says trying to be reassuring.

Rose nods once, "Okay," she says meekly.

Hermione opens the door, Harry stands there with a bunch of flowers, Roses and Lily's, the names of his daughters. Hermione gestures for him to enter, a semblance of a smile on her face, "I hope you feel like eating pasta..."

"Eh, sure," he says with a crooked grin.

"Rose, come and meet our guest!" Hermione calls.

Rose slowly creeps out of the kitchen, half of her face shadowed by her long black curly hair, hands behind her back, she walks slowly towards her mother. Hermione smiles softly, "Sorry, she's a little shy. Come here love, it's time to meet Harry."

Harry crouches down to be her height, he practically sitting down on the floor by the time Rose reaches him, "Hello, Rose," he says softly.

With a clear lilting voice Rose answers, "Hello," she shyly peeks at him, the first thing she notices are his eyes. The same eyes that peek at her every time she looks in a mirror. She tentatively reaches out a hand towards Harry's face. She softly caresses under his eyes, "We have the same eyes."

Harry's smile broadens, "Yeah, we do. Do you know who I am Rose?"

Rose smiles softly, "Daddy," she whispers.

"Yeah," he whispers back, like it's their secret.

Hermione's eyes water, she clears her throat, "It's time for dinner." She discreetly wipes her eyes as she walks toward the kitchen. She puts the flowers in a base with fresh water, with her wand sets the table with dinnerware and the food.

She sits at the head of the table with Rose on her left and Harry on her right. Rose and Harry face to face, they shyly grin at each other before digging in to their pasta. "So Harry, where are you staying?"

Harry puts his fork down, "Uh, I haven't really looked, I've kind of been wondering around the town. I thought I would just apparate back home, then come back again..."

"No! You can't leave!" Rose yells.

Startled, both Harry and Hermione try to reassure her that he's not leaving her. Tentatively, Hermione offers him the opportunity to stay with them, in their apartment. Reassuring him that he doesn't have to apparate that far and then come back a few hours later.

He agrees, "Daddy?" Rose waits for Harry to look at her, "Where were you?"

Harry starts choking on his drink, Hermione decides to help him out a little, "Love, you know how I said it was complicated, well, you see...Um, well, your daddy, he," Hermione flounders on how to answer her smart daughter.

"Rose, when I was younger, I knew a girl," he smiles broadly at Hermione, "this girl, she was my best friend. She was so beautiful and smart, and she was my friend. But we had another friend, his name is Ron, and when I was younger I believe that she loved him, and I knew he loved her. Or at least I thought he did. It wasn't until after school was over that I knew that she only felt brotherly feelings for him; and sisterly feelings for her. But daddy, was a coward, and everybody who knew me, expected me to get together with Ron's sister, Ginny, you see, we dated briefly during school. Their mum, who is like my mum, was really happy when we were together. I didn't want to disappoint her. So I asked her to marry me to make our mum happy. I didn't consider my own feelings, or my best friends feelings. You see, I was a coward, I let other people's feelings dictate what I should do. And by the time I realized what I truly wanted, it was too late. Ginny was going to have my baby, and I hadn't seen my best friending so long. After the baby was born," Rose looks down sadly, "I wanted to see my best friend. So I did, and we made you. And then it went all bad, you see," he looks at Hermione seeing if she will take the story on.

She clears her throat, "You see, mummy was also a coward, she didn't want to feel hurt anymore, so I left with my little gift. And Harry and I didn't talk to each other for years and years. Not until earlier today, you see daddy, he only found out about you. I didn't want him to know about our surprise. I wanted you to be all mine..."

Harry reaches out a hand to Hermione, she looks at him startled, but takes his hand in hers. Rose looks at him angrily, "So I'm not your baby?" She asks Harry.

The table rattles softly, "Rose, sweetheart you need to calm down, what did we talk about last time you did magic?"

"To sing our lullaby..." The tables shaking slows down.

"Good girl, let's sing together," they start singing with each other. Soon enough, the table stops.

Hermione takes a long breath, "Sorry about that, sometimes her magic gets away from her..."

Harry nods, he looks back at Rose, "Rose, look at me," Rose sadly looks at him, "You are my baby. You're my daughter. Nothing is going to separate me from you anymore. I am yours and you are mine, understand?" She nods softly at him, "Come here!" He says with open arms.

Rose rushes into his arms and burrows her face in his neck. "I love you," he says softly, kissing the crown of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

They finish dinner in tense silence, well the adults did, Rose was just happy that her father was home. "Harry, why don't you and Rose go into the living and catch up. I just need to clean up a little and I'll go into to the living room to talk later?"

Harry nods once, "Sure 'Mione."

She watches as Rose leads Harry into the living room, chatting animatedly with him. She chuckles softly, Rose is so different than she or Harry are in many ways. But so alike in many ways, she loves to read and has a sense of adventure. She's always defending those in need on the playground. Almost like Harry's 'saving people thing.'

She sets the dishes to wash with her wand, absentmindedly twirling a strand a hair with her finger, lips pouted. She wonders how it's going to be having Harry living with them for a few days. The tight quarters and Rose getting to know her father.

She sighs softly, "I'm going mad, it's finally happened..."

* * *

In the living room, Harry was having a much greater time learning about his daughter. He had her in his arms, twirling her around the room in semblance of a waltz, he would ask her questions during their dance.

"And what's your favorite flower?" He asked her.

Rose pouted her lips and furrowed her brows, "Lily's or Daisies!" She adds with a broad smile.

Harry's face brightens, "You know, your sisters name is Lily?" Rose nods once, "And her favorite flower is the Rose! Isn't that funny!" Rose starts giggling.

Rose then asks him a question, "Daddy, what's your favorite pizza topping?"

"Hmmm, well I do like pepperoni and ham, but sometimes," he looks around as if he's checking for any eavesdroppers, he lowers his voice, "I like to add mushrooms! Don't tell your mum! She hates mushrooms!"

Rose starts giggling like mad, "Mum loves mushrooms!" She protests.

"Well, how should I know! Maybe she loves them because you love them! Tell me Rosie girl, do you love mushrooms?" He raises his brows at her.

"Noooo," she whines! They both laugh loudly. He looks at the clock hanging above the mantel, he realizes the late time, "Rose I think it's time for bed..."

Rose starts to protest, "But what if I sleep and you're not here in the morning?" Her eyes start to water.

"Oh love, I'll be here! I promise! I'll even read you a bedtime story, yeah?"

"Okay," she nods slowly, snuggling closer to his chest.

He helps her change pajamas and brush her teeth, the tries to braid her long hair. "I'm not very good at this," he mutters.

She giggles, "It's okay daddy," she slowly puts her hair into a regular braid just like her mother taught her.

Now that she was all settled down, Harry tucked her in, "Which story tonight miss?"

"Tell me how you met mummy?" She asks softly.

Harry's eyes widen, "Okay," he says meekly. "Well, it all started when we boarded a train to Scotland, heading towards Hogwarts. I was sitting with our friend Ron Weasley...the this girl comes into the compartment, and with a bossy tone says, 'Has anybody seen a toad? Neville's lost one.'" He smiles to himself, "She was so excited, your mum, I missed her all these years." He notices her eyes start to drop, "Sweet dreams Rose." He kisses her forehead and leaves the room quietly, shutting the door softly.

He hears the wireless playing softly in the living room, he sees Hermione with a glass of wine, "Hey."

She looks up startled, "Harry, did she go to sleep okay? She sometimes gets vivid nightmares." Harry looks alarmed for a few seconds, "Oh, no! Nothing like your old nightmares, just regular kid stuff, she has a vivid mind. Sometimes her worries plague her and they transform into nightmares! Promise," she swears to him.

He visibly deflates, "Good," he sits in silence, pouring himself a glass of wine. "Isn't this how we conceived Rose? Maybe we shouldn't be drinking," he tries to joke but Hermione only rolls her eyes.

"We weren't drunk Harry, we just kept trying to tell ourselves that so we didn't feel guilty, which we still did...How's Ginny? Lily?" She looks at him but his stare is too intense so she averts her gaze.

"They're doing well, well as well as finding out that your marriage was void 4 years ago, the they're great!" He says sarcastically. "Lily is beautiful and she's learned so much. She and Rose would get along. They both love to read, although, Lily has never had problems with her magic like I saw Rose have tonight. Rose must be very powerful." He looks at his hands gathered on his lap, "She beautiful Hermione. I wish I was there when she was born..."

Hermione's face hardens, "Yes, well, we all make mistakes. But Rose is not one of them. She was born on the exact date that the doctor said she was going to be born on. She was a healthy weight and height, she had a lot of hair when she was born. I've never been more terrified and exhilarated as to when Rose was put into my arms. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And she was mine!" She says with a broad smile.

Harry looks both sad and happy at her response. "Did you ever think about me?"

She looks affronted, "Of course I did! I love, loved you, I was pregnant with your child and you were married and just had a baby! With somebody I considered a friend! I tried so hard to get over you, but we just kept coming together. You would come over and we would cuddle and talk, and then you would go home to your wife. And I was left alone. I had condemned myself to only getting your love that way. I never even tried dating because I kept thinking of you. I was sad and lonely. I was borderline depressed Harry. Then that night happened, and I was happy! And then we woke up, and you had this look on your face, clearly you regretted what we did. So I let you go, and then I learned I was pregnant. So I had to get the hell away from there. I couldn't raise a child knowing that as soon as she was born, everybody would know that you were the father! I just couldn't put Rose through that! I wouldn't condemn my daughter to be ostracized by people I thought of as family. You have to understand that everything I've ever done, has been for Rose."

"I knew, you know, I knew how I felt about you. I was a coward. Mrs. Weasley was so happy when the war ended, she kept hinting at a reunion, then that happened, then she kept hinting at marriage, and then grandchildren. And Ginny, while I do love her, it was never like I love you. She stopped taking the contraception potion without telling me. She would wait until I got home from work and then she would have to convince me to sleep with her. I don't know why she tried so hard!" Hermione scoffs at that, "Okay, well maybe I do know. Molly can be very persuasive! She probably told Ginny that having a child with me would make me open up to her more or something. I don't know, I'm an idiot...I thought a lot about you over the years..."

"Yeah? Well, we were best friends, we told each other everything. Except maybe our feelings," she concedes. She leans her head back on the sofa, "I remember this time when you accidentally slept over, it was right after you had a nightmare. You popped right over, jumped into bed with me, startling me, might I add! And I just held you as you cried, I remember feeling so helpless. Then in the morning, you were gone, and we never spoke of it again. I kept thinking of what would happen if I had a date and it progressed and we went to my flat and you needed me, but there would be this other man there. That's where I decided that I couldn't do that, I couldn't possibly entertain the idea of having a boyfriend or a husband in case you needed me. And that was a horrible thing to think of. It was completely toxic! Not having a life outside of you! You didn't ever show signs of feeling something for me. When Rose happened, I knew that getting way was the best plan, not only for her, but for our friendship. For our feelings. You needed to learn how to live without me Harry. I hope you have!" She adds with power.

"I know. I have learned, I started talking to a therapist and I talked to Ginny more. Well, not like I talked to you, but enough that she didn't suspect anything was wrong. God, I sound mad! I sound like a cheating bastard! Ugh, I am a cheating bastard!"

"Well, if you are, them so am I! Let's just both agree that we made mistakes and now we're going to fix them! Starting with our friendship..." She takes a deep breath, "I know you said we have a soul bond, but I don't believe in that. The only thing I believe in, is us, in our friendship. If we're going to build our friendship up, we have to promise that Rose comes first. You have to promise! We're not going to be those parents who make their child choose between families and witness their arguments. Promise me?"

He looks at her with a strong gaze filled with hope and love, "I promise. Rose comes first. But you have to promise me something in return?" She nods once, "You have to promise not to blame Lily for my mistakes..."

She scoffs, "Harry, I have never blamed Lily for anything. If I did, that would make me as bad as Snape! I promise to never blame Lily, she's Rose's sister. I wouldn't do that. And that, I promise!" She holds her pinky finger out to him, with a crooked grin, he entwined his pinky with hers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **hope you guys like the chapter! R/R?

* * *

Chapter 11:

It had been a week since Harry had arrived and turned their lives upside down again. But what an interesting week it had been! First thing he put to order was learning all about Rose, he'd take her to school just to show that Lucas that she did indeed have a father! Then he wanted to be taken to all their haunts in town. That meant learning about the bookshop they frequented, the daycare at the clinic, the park near their home, and the cafe near the bookshop. And he met Rose's nanny elf, Lena, who took care of Rose when she wasn't in the daycare and Hermione was needed at the clinic. She was nice and talked about Rose as if she was her own.

Hermione was at the clinic at the moment, she needed to file administrative leave, they needed to head to England to visit some people. She was sure that they'd be back home in a weeks tops! She was sure of it!

Well she could hope.

* * *

Harry was in Rose's room playing tea party with her when she asked him an important question. "Daddy, do you love mummy?"

And like a deer in the headlights, he stammered out a response, "Well love, yes I love your mummy, why do you ask?"

"Are you going to live with us?" She asked with wide innocent emerald eyes.

"Eh, I don't know love, depends on what happens when we go visit England. Are you excited to visit England?" He asks to deflect her questioning that he didn't particularly want to answer at the moment.

Rose's face lights up, "Yeah, can we go to Honeyduke's? Mummy always talks about it! Can we go?"

"Uh, sure, how about we go make lunch for mummy?"

"Okay," she jumps up and starts putting away the mess she made. Harry watches as she runs around and cleans up after herself. When she finally finishes, she reaches for Harry's hand and they walk to the kitchen to make lunch.

"What do you think your mummy wants for lunch?" He asks Rose, she thinks about it for a few seconds then shrugs hers shoulders.

"How about we make her some chicken sandwiches, yeah?" He asks with a grin. He lifts Rose so she can sit on the counter while he cooks lunch.

"Daddy, are we going to see your family?" She asks inquisitively.

Harry tenses, "I think so, are you nervous about them?"

Rose shrugs, "What if they don't like me?"

"Now why would you think that? They're your family too. I promise, if they don't like you, you tell daddy and I'll have a talk with them, okay?" He said fiercely, nobody messed with his children.

"Daddy," she whined, "You can't protect me all the time!" She said sounding far older than her three year old age.

"Well, I can try!" He says with a chuckle.

"_Honestly_," she says with a roll of her eyes. Harry stares at her bewilderment.

"You young lady, have been hanging out with your mum too much! _Honestly_," he says sarcastically.

"Oi! Are you trying to turn my daughter on me!" Hermione asks with a grin, walking in to find her daughter and Harry with a plate filled with delicious looking sandwiches. "Are these for me? I'm starved!"

She kisses Rose on the forehead and without thinking kisses Harry on the cheek, they both freeze before staring at each other, before Hermione turns away. She shouldn't of done that.

She lifts Rose in her arms and leads her to the kitchen table. Harry stares intensely at her for a moment, "How was work?" He asks finally.

"Well enough, I turned in the paperwork, we can leave tomorrow. Of course, we should probably leave the next day, just to pack everything up..." She babbles.

"I think we can pack everything up tonight, I can arrange for a portkey to be ready at midday, how's that sound?"

Hermione nods once and continues munching on her sandwich, "Harry, are you sure they're not going to be angry?" She looks at him with a concerned frown.

"Doubt it, they know Ginny and I haven't been happy in a while. I think they knew the moment that you left, that I wasn't happy. I don't know, I highly doubt they're going to shun us Hermione, they're our family. In the good and bad times. Plus, they're going to think of the children first. You know Mrs. Weasley, she loves her grandchildren. And she's going to love Rose, I know it. She loves you too, never doubt that." He says as he reaches to lay his hand on top of hers comfortingly.

She turns her hand to entwine their fingers,she squeezes his hand softly, "Thank you," she says with a small smile.

"Rose, want to help me pack for our trip?" Rose nods enthusiastically. They head towards the rooms to pack clothes and the essentials, they were heading to England.

* * *

With a final spin they landed outside the Burrow, Hermione lands gracefully while Harry and Rose landed in a heap. Hermione giggles at them, "You guys okay?"

Harry glares at her, "How do you always land gracefully?"

"Magic," she says tauntingly.

Harry huffs angrily, "Whatever," he mutters.

"Don't be a sourpuss Harry, it's not attractive!" She adds with a laugh.

"Hermione!" They hear a yell, they turn towards the house, where they see Mrs. Weasley running toward them. She engulfs Hermione in a bone crushing hug, "Oh, I've missed you! Have you been eating? Your skinnier than when you were at Hogwarts! Oh, where's little Rose?" She prattles.

She spots Rose hiding behind Harry's legs, "Hello love, and how are you?" She asks with a kindly smile.

Rose smiles tentatively at her, "I'm well, how are you?" She asks, sticking her hand out for Mrs. Weasley to shake.

"Oh none of that dear, we're family!" She then swiftly pulls Rose into a hug. Rose slowly puts her arms around Mrs. Weasley.

"Daddy!" Harry hears Lily yell. He turns just in time to see Lily fly into his arms.

"Lily bud! How are you love?" He asks her, still in his arms, she tells him about all the fun stuff she did with uncle George and staying at uncle Ron's and playing with aunt Luna.

Harry listens attentively, then notices Hermione holding a crying Rose, he sees Hermione murmur softly to Rose. He puts Lily down and holds her hand as he rushes towards Hermione and Rose. Hermione hands him Rose while she takes Lily inside. He strokes Rose's hair softly, "What's wrong love?"

"You forgot about me," she says with a sniffle.

"Oh love, no, I could never forget you. It's just, I have two lovely little flowers and I have to listen to them both. I can't just ignore my other little flower. I'm both of your daddy's! That means I have to spend time with both of you! I love you, never forget that." She nods against his shoulder, "Are you ready to meet your sister?"

She nods slowly, "Good, let's go meet our family."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Next chapter, sisters meet, and Hermione and Ginny see each other for the first time in years!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

At the entrance of the Burrow, Hermione was standing looking at them with a worried expression. She attempted to smile at them, it it looked more like a grimace than a smile. She grabbed Rose from Harry's arms and let Harry lead them into the sitting room. A cluster of redheads turned to look at them, all with varying degrees of expressions on their faces. Some stood out from the bunch, Ron was shocked, Ginny was a mix between anger and disappointment, and Mr. Weasley ecstatic. George, the last Weasley twin, was the most vocal about Hermione comeback, "Well, if it isn't the elusive Mrs. Potter!" He adds with a wink.

Hermione blushes crimson but glares at him nonetheless. "I'll have you know, that Harry and I are nothing but the best of friends. Everybody knows that soul bonds are not real," she says with finality.

Harry's face falls but manages to cover it back up with a neutral expression. Ginny walks out of the room without a word and Hermione hands Rose over to Harry to have a chat with his wife, ex-wife.

Rose hesitantly looks at the Weasley's around the room, they hear various gasps, Ron walks over and caresses her cheek, "Well, aren't you lovely." He looks at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes, "You make lovely children Harry!" He adds with a wink.

Lily watches from a corner with curious eyes, her father holding a girl with long black curly hair and bright emerald eyes. Eyes that she knew were her fathers, that meant that was her sister. She slowly walks towards her father, she places a hand softly on Rose's back, Rose looks at her with wide curious eyes. Lily smiles hesitantly, "Hello." She says simply.

Rose looks at her curiously, not knowing what to do, this girl who looked like the other redheads in the room, with light brown eyes, who was smiling at her. "Hi," she struggles to get out of her fathers arms, to better get a look at this girl. She stood in front of the girl, who was taller by a few inches, with small brown eyes, and short red hair. She looked back at her father, he nods at her encouragingly, she sticks her hand out, "I'm Rosemarie Granger, and you are?"

There are various chuckles throughout the room, Ron's laugh the loudest, "Well, we now know for sure who her mother is!"

Lily takes her hand in hers, "I'm Lily, Lily Potter," she says with a bright smile. "Are you my sister?"

Both girls look at Harry with curious gaze, "Yes, you both are my daughters. My little flowers." He says with a soft smile.

"Want to go play?" Lily asks Rose enthusiastically. Rose nods and Lily leads away and up the stairs to where there's a room with various toys.

Harry looks at his little girls run away giggling, "Well, there they go," he says with a happy sigh. He looks back at this family, "What did you think?"

The Weasley's all look at him with bright smiles, "She's beautiful," Mr. Weasley states.

"Yeah," Harry says with a happy sigh.

* * *

In another room, Ginny was having a slight panic attack, Hermione was here. She knew she had to see her soon but she didn't realize the full complications that would arise. Hermione was now her husbands wife, and she was pushed out of a marriage years ago! Why didn't the ministry notify them?

She paces angrily in the kitchen of her childhood home, "Ginny?" She hears someone say softly. She whips around and comes face to face with Hermione.

"What?" Ginny snaps.

Hermione's flinches but steels herself, "We need to talk, about what happened, and about how we're going to proceed from here..." She promptly puts up a silencing charm to block out anything that is said to leave the room.

"What is there to talk about, Harry and I aren't together, haven't been for a while. Your his wife now, you win again Hermione," Hermione frowns at that comment, "Don't look at me like that! It was you he went to all those times when he had nightmares or problems, I had to have Lily just so that he would talk to me! Are you happy now? You've got him now!" She screeches.

"I'm sorry, I told him to open up to you more! It's not my fault he didn't listen! I tried so hard to be happy for you! I let him go Ginny! I didn't say anything when you guys got engaged, I was your bloody maid of honor! So don't tell me I won when he willingly married you!" Hermione says, her voice quiet, but strong and firm.

"Yeah, well, that all went kaputz after he slept with you? Tell me, did he do that willingly or did you have to think of other methods to do entice him? Maybe potions, or alcohol, or maybe both?" Ginny says cattily. Hermione's eyes widen, her eyes glaze over, and for a moment Ginny remembers the conversation she had with Harry telling her that he always loved Hermione more. And she felt her anger dissolve quickly.

"How could you think that? Yes, Harry and I had a few glasses of wine, but we were not drunk! We were both willing, but the next morning, Harry left me to go back to you. He felt guilty, he regretted what we did, so don't think I did this out of some weird revenge scheme to get Harry away from you!" She says stonily.

Ginny visibly deflates, "And what of the soul bond? Huh?"

Hermione's shoulders schlump, "I don't know," she says softly. "I've never believed in those. I think, we could've gone our whole lives without knowing about this so called soul bond, if we didn't succumb to our mutual attraction," she says slowly. "I'm sorry I ruined your perfect life, I never meant to get in between you and Harry...I tried to so hard to make myself be happy that he was getting everything he wanted with you. I'm sorry."

"So am I," Ginny sighs loudly, "I knew about your feelings. I just pretended not to see them, I so badly wanted to have Harry that I hurt you. I'm sorry...you were my friend. And all those times you pushed Harry towards me, I could tell you were hurting. I wish it didn't have to happen like this. For what it's worth, I'm happy that Harry is finally getting what he always wanted, and not what everybody else wanted him to have." She gets up to engulf Hermione with her arms.

Hermione remained stiffly in her arms for a few seconds before confusedly putting her arms around Ginny. Ginny let's go and heads to sit back at the table, "So, Rose right? What's she like?"

"Well, she rambunctious at times, but at other times, she can be so quiet. She's just like a mini Harry, always running off to the rescue of those who need it at the playground. She loves to read, of course," she adds with a giggle. "I love her, she's my life," she adds with a bright smile.

"Children are like that, they just take over our lives, but we love them! Lily is more me than anything. Strange as it is, she loves to learn and is always trying to beat her cousins. You should see her sometimes, she's always trying to best them at their own games. She's confident too, you don't see many five year olds being confident in the face of children older than you," they both have a laugh at that.

"Do you think it'll all be okay?" Ginny asks Hermione hesitantly.

Hermione looks at her strangely, "Remember when I came over here the last time, and you told me something rude about Rose being born out of wedlock and I had to tell the father," she waits for Ginny to nod. "Well, after I heard that I just had to get a good cry out before I faced anybody else, I went into Ron's room and Luna found me. I remember clearly what she said, she told me that everything would be okay, that I would be happy in time. So I think, that everything is going to be okay. Right now, all we can do is take things slowly and hope for the best..." She stammers out.

Ginny nods resolutely, "Okay, do you think they're ready for us out there?" She says with a nod of her head.

"I think so," Hermione replies.

They both get up and with one last look at each other, head out to face the rest of the Weasley's.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: R/R?


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: **We are nearing the end of this fic! I'm think two or three more chapters! R/R?

* * *

Chapter 13:

As both Hermione and Ginny enter the room, they notice the quietness of it all. "We were waiting for you," stated Mrs. Weasley stiffly.

Hermione closes her eyes and pinches her nose, "Of course, well, I guess we have a lot to discuss..."

"Yes, we do. How did you let this happen?" Mrs. Weasley demands stonily.

Harry huffs angrily, "It's my fault Molly, I wanted to keep you happy, I did everything you hinted at and all the while I was in love with Hermione. I didn't want to break your heart, I'm sorry..." He stammers.

Hermione reaches for his hand, "It's all of our faults, we were all misguided, wanting what we thought was best for somebody else instead of following our hearts. Harry thought he was protecting _you_..." She states clearly.

Mrs. Weasley huffs angrily, "Protecting me? What do I have to with this? I only ever wanted what made you kids happy! You're like my own children!"

Harry looks bewilderedly at Molly, "I thought you wanted me to marry Ginny!"

"Of course I did! But not at the cost of your happiness! If I thought you were marrying her only because of some noble reason, I wouldn't have pushed for this wedding! Harry, did you truly believe that I wouldn't care for you or be happy if you got together with Hermione?" She stares at him unbelievingly.

Harry looks down shamefacedly, "I did, I thought, I don't know what I was thinking." He stammers, "Like I've stated before, I'm an idiot, I tried so hard to be what I thought you wanted me to be..."

Hermione squeezes his hand softly, "Maybe we should all cool down before we say anything more." Hermione states, in her lecture voice.

Harry squeezes her hand in thanks and nods in agreement, "I'm sorry again, I just wanted to make everybody happy, I thought Hermione was happy. But Hermione only wanted me to be happy even if she wasn't. I didn't mean for this to happen, but I don't regret anything I've ever done. I have two beautiful daughters. How can I regret two beautiful children I've been blessed with? They're everything I've ever wanted..." He says softly.

"I think right now, what we need to do is focus on the children, they're what matter right now!" Ginny exclaims.

Harry nods resolutely, "She's right," he looks at Hermione who nods at him, "I think it's time we left and decided how were going to proceed from here. We'll be back in a few days."

After getting the girls from upstairs in the playroom, they leave for Harry's home, or well, Ginny's home now. There they let the girls head to Lily's room to read and play.

They watch as they leave the sitting room, a silencing spell later and they all stare at each other quietly. "Well, why don't I start," Hermione says slowly. At their nods she continues, "Rose needs one more month until the summer hols, when that happens, we can come visit and possibly stay for a month..."

"But, I thought that you would move back?" Harry stammers out confusedly.

"Harry," Hermione sighs, "Rose's life is in Italy, more importantly, my job is in Italy. They're all ready letting me have this week, I'm needed there!" She huffs angrily.

"I need to be in Rose's life! What about us? News flash Hermione, we're married! Whether you want to believe or not, we are married!" He yells angrily. All the while Ginny sits there rolling her eyes and their petty argument.

"Are you two done?" She asks loudly, they both stare at her with wide eyes, completely realizing that she was there the whole time. "Good, here's what we're going to do. Harry, your moving to Italy. Your going to be there getting reacquainted with Hermione, and learning to be a father to Rose. As for Lily, I've been thinking of going back to writing for the Harpies. You know it involves a lot of traveling, so I think it would be best if you took Lily with you. I can go there every weekend. I'm not going to miss out on her life. She can come stay with me during the summer hols. When it comes time for Hogwarts, we'll think of something else. Is that satisfactory for you both?"

They both nod resignedly, "Good, now that that's all settled, how about some lunch? I was thinking Leakey Cauldron?" She says with a brisk clap of her hands. "I'll go call the girls!"

Hermione rolls her eyes, "Since when has Ginny been that bossy? Or take charge? I kind of miss the Ginny who would go to me for everything..."

Harry chuckles, "I think it's this whole situation to be honest. She doesn't want to prolong the sadness or bitterness. Maybe the loneliness too...Do you really agree with Lily and I moving to Italy with you and Rose?"

"Of course, Rose and Lily need to get to know each other! I still don't believe I'm your wife! I'm going to need proof! Either you show me this tapestry, or you'll end up trying to romance me for the rest of your life..." She adds with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Hermione Potter, are you playing hard to get?" He asks in a flirting tone.

"I don't know, am I Mr. potter?" She asks with a grin. Just as he's going to reply Ginny enters with the girls.

"Ready?" She asks them with a knowing glint in her eyes.

As they walk through the alley to get to the Leakey Cauldron, there are whispers and pointed fingers. "Ginny, do you mind if I take Hermione somewhere quickly?"

"Go ahead, I can handle the girls just fine until you get back." She's about to take them into the Leakey Cauldron when Rose turns back and rushes into Hermione's arms.

"Bye mummy, be back soon!" She tells her mother, then she does the same to Harry. "Bye daddy! Take care of mummy!" She quickly scrambles out of his arms and then takes Lily's hand and they proceed to the restaurant/pub. There is even more chattering at Rose's declaration.

He runs a hand through his hair in annoyance, "Bloody hell, the things they're going to publish in tomorrow's edition!" He mutters to Hermione.

She shrugs, "Well, where are you taking me? Is it the bookshop?" She asks with an excited tone in her voice.

He chuckles, "No, maybe later though." He takes her hand and leads her to Gringotts.

She looks at him in confusion, "What are we doing here? Do you need to get some galleons?"

"No, but there is a tapestry I need to show you!" He shows the goblin teller his key.

The goblin looks at them shrewdly, "Welcome back Mr. Potter," he looks at Hermione for a minute, "Mrs. Potter."

Hermione stares at him with wide eyes, "Merlin, they weren't lying," she mutters under her breath.

Harry looks at her from the corner of his eyes, a small knowing smile playing at his lips.

As they unlock the vault door, Harry leads Hermione to where the tapestry last lay. With a wave of his wand, the tapestry rose from the ground. And just as it was the last time he laid his eyes on the tapestry, their names were forever entwined on the tapestry. Harry Potter and Hermione Potter, Rosemarie Potter. All connected by a gold line.

"Bloody hell," Hermione mutters. She looks at Harry with wide eyes, emotions mixed. She doesn't know where to go from there. Marriage? She didn't think, well she didn't want to believe it was possible. She believed it was this elaborate prank, or a fluke created by somebody in the wizarding world who wanted to hurt her.

"Hermione?" Asks Harry softly.

"Hmm?" She responds.

"What are you thinking?" He looks at her with hope in his eyes.

"I'm thinking that I really wanted this to be a normal relationship. We'd go on dates, then we'd realize that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, and we'd get married, eventually have children. But we've never been normal have we?" She asked with a wry grin.

"No, we have not. Are you incredibly angry?"

"No," she says simply with a small shrug, "A little saddened by the circumstances. You do know that it's going to take time to get back what we had right? I want a proper date, Harry." she's asks with a soft smile.

"Of course, first we date, get to learn about each other again?" She nods, "Then, we'll go about everything as it comes." He smiles a bright smile and then leans into her and kisses her forehead. "Come on, I think the girls are waiting for us!"

She nods assuredly, a smile playing on her lips, maybe Luna was right and everything _was_ going to be okay...Maybe even better than okay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note**: sorry for the delay, this chapter was fighting me! I couldn't find what to write for this one! Either way, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 14:

They decided to stay at Potter Mansion for the rest of the week. While Ginny decided to let the new Potter's stay in her old home, she didn't want to stay in a place where she lived a lie, no matter what may come, she didn't want to remember it anymore. She was going to stay at the Burrow temporarily until she found a nice flat for herself and Lily.

Although, Harry did promise to look at the properties available to the Potter family. He explained that because they had Lily, they should stay at Potter properties, Lily was a Potter, even if her mother wasn't anymore.

Going through the estates owned by the Potter's was found to be fruitful, they found several properties. Thankfully there were two in England, Ginny would take the one near Diagonal Alley, and Harry and Hermione would take the one near Hogsmeade.

Fortunately, there was a property in Italy, a small villa that would fit them all during the year.

After everything was settled with homes and custodies, it was time to head back to the Burrow for one last conversation. At least for a while.

Inside the sitting room of the Burrow, there was quiet conversations, amongst family. It didn't start up until Harry and Hermione arrived with Rose between them that the real conversation started. "When are you planning on moving your stuff here Hermione?" Asked Mrs. Weasley pointedly, hands on her hips, eyes roving back and for the between Harry and Hermione.

Harry quickly tells Lily to take Rose upstairs, he didn't want them to see this conversation. They all ready know everything, but they didn't want any loss of control on Rose's magic. Especially when she feels defensive of her mother.

He looks at Hermione shocked face and flinches at the accusation in Mrs. Weasley's voice.

Hermione sputters in shock, "Uh, well, you see, we decided that we're going to live in Italy for now. Just until the girls get their Hogwarts letters."

"Until Hogwarts letters arrive?" She yells angrily. Everybody flinches at her tone.

"Mum! This is for the best! I'm going back to writing, I'm going to be traveling with the Harpies for most of the year. Lily and Rose need to get to know each other! More importantly, Harry and Hermione need to get adjusted to married life. Please don't interfere anymore..." Ginny pleads, eyes wide and a frown on her lips.

Molly wrings her hands helplessly in front of her, "How am I supposed to get to know Rose if she's gone for the whole year? Or Lily? Well?" She moans.

Harry sighs exasperatedly, "Molly, we'll be back for the summer hols, we're not leaving forever. This is just for us to get used to being a family! Something we haven't been in years..."

She sighs sadly, "Fine, but if I go more than a month without seeing my girls, I will find you!" She rubs her hands over her apron and skirt, "Now, who wants pie!"

Ron immediately rushes after his mother towards the kitchen, various guffaws ring out around the room, Ron turns towards the people left sitting and flips a finger at them.

Harry and Hermione trail after him, "Ron, wait up!"

Ron turns around, then looks back towards where his mother went, Hermione holds her hand up, "We won't keep you from your pie for long. We just wanted to know if you wanted to meet at the pub for some quality trio time? We haven't done that in years?" She asks hesitantly.

Harry looks at Ron in anticipation, "Yeah, wouldn't miss it! Send me an owl!" He's about to rush out again when Harry stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on Ron!" He says with a laugh, "We were thinking tonight, we have two days before we leave! Tonight trio night, then I have something planned tomorrow!" He says quietly, he turns to hide his face carefully so only Ron can see his expression, he winks slowly.

Ron looks at him confusedly, "Okay..." He says slowly, drawing out the sound.

Ron looks to Hermione with a brow raised but Hermione's totally focused on the Weasley clock. He looks at the clock and realizes what she just noticed, with a loud ahem, Harry and Hermione look at him. "Mum had that added when Ginny found out, she wasn't mad or anything, disappointed sure, but you're like her own children. And any of your children are her grandchildren too..."

They look at the clock hands and see the new hand Ron was talking about: Rosemarie, right below Hermione's. He smiles softly at them, "Can I get pie now?"

They laugh quietly, "Shoo!" Hermione says waving her hands. He grabs her hand in his, she startles and is about to pull her hand away when she realizes who grabbed her hand. "Sorry, you startled me, I wasn't expecting it..."

"It's fine, is this okay?" He asks, indicating their entwined hands.

"Yes," she says softly, a smile playing on the corners of her mouth. They walk into the kitchen to see Ron starting on his second slice of pie.

"Molly, we were wondering if you would watch over Lily and Rose tonight? We're going to the pub to catch up," Harry says indicating himself, Hermione and Ron.

Her expression softens, "Of course, take as long as you need!" She shoos them out of the kitchen and they shrug their shoulders. They decide to head to the pub early. The earlier they get there, the more time they have to talk.

When they get to the pub, they immediately head towards the booth at the back where it's harder to see who sitting there. They order a round of butterbeers. Ron stares at them for a few minutes, "So, how's married life treating you?" He says with an exaggerated wink.

Harry's eyes bug out and Hermione rolls her eyes, "It's getting there," she says with finality, closing that topic down quickly. "How's Luna doing?"

"Well, if you must know, there is another Weasley on the way..." He says casually.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" Hermione says, grabbing his hand and giving a squeeze in congratulations. "Oh, I must go talk to Luna soon!" She says with a gush.

"That's amazing mate! I can't wait to meet him or her!" Harry says with a ecstatic smile.

"Yeah, Luna reckons it's going to be a boy, but I think it's going to be a girl," he says with a light chuckle.

"I would listen to Luna if I were you, she knew I was going to have a girl," Hermione says nonchalantly.

Harry looks at her with a quirkier brow, "She did?"

Hermione nods, "She did, she said Rose was going to be beautiful, and she is," she says with a sweet smile.

"I can't believe Luna knew and she didn't tell me! I may never speak to her ever again!" He says in mock anger. When Hermione looks in his eyes, she knows he's a little bit bitter, but he can't hold a grudge when it's somebody he thinks of as a sister.

"She did it because I asked her not to tell anybody," she grabs his hand, "I'm glad we're here now. I wouldn't have kept Rose a secret forever, she would've wanted to know her father soon, and I wouldn't be able to keep her from you forever. She's your daughter too, once she gets an idea, she'll run with it. She would have been here before I even knew it!" She says jokingly.

"Sounds stubborn, just like Harry here!" He raises his bottle of butterbeer, "To our future stubborn children!" And with that he gulps down his drink. Harry and Hermione proceed to do the same.

They continue to make small talk, occasionally giggling about classmates they've bumped into. Harry feels a tap on his shoulder, he turns and looks into the eyes of Cho Chang, Harry looks at her in shock. "Cho, what are you doing here?"

Hermione looks at them curiously, jealousy brewing under the calm facade she is trying to portray. She looks at Ron, he shrugs back, he too wondering why Cho would come over.

Cho doesn't look at the other occupants of the booth, "Well, I was here with some friends, and I saw you over here, so I decided to come say hi." She places a hand on his shoulder, slowly rubbing her thumb on his shoulder. Harry tenses and tries to get out of her grasp. He looks at Hermione pleadingly.

Hermione intertwines her and Harry's hands, "Hello Cho, how are you?" She exclaims loudly.

Cho glances at her fleetingly, "I'm doing well, so Harry, would you like to go talk somewhere?" She says, completely ignoring Hermione and their intertwined hands.

Harry pulls back forcefully from her grasp, Cho's hand falls limply back to her side, "Sorry Cho, I'm here with my wife and friend..." He says proudly.

Cho cocks her head to the side, "Really? I didn't see Ginny around, I also thought you were separated from her..."

Harry splutters awkwardly, "We are. I meant Hermione, we've been married for almost four years." He says proudly holding her hand up to show Cho. Hermione looks down at the table to hide a smile.

Cho looks at them angrily before stomping away, "Well, that was entertaining! Maybe we should've invited Viktor Krum too, just to see what he would say!" Ron says with a loud guffaw.

Harry stares at Ron unamused at his Krum comment. "There is no reason for that meathead to be here..." He mutters.

Hermione raises a brow at his comment, "I thought you liked Viktor?" She asks confused.

"Yeah, when I was fourteen and idiotic. I mean come on, he was 17! That's three years older than you! He shouldn't have even thought about courting you! Ridiculous..." He mutters under his breath.

Hermione burst out laughing, "Okay, Romeo, no need to be jealous, I got that out of my system in our Hogwarts days!" She says mockingly, she winks at Ron letting him know she's joking.

Ron covers his mouth to hide his grin.

Harry stares at her intensely, notices the glint of mirth in her eyes, "That's just cruel Hermione. And for that, I demand payment!" And before she knows it, he lowers his face to kiss her. She stills next him, the starts moving her lips against him. It's been so long for the both them. Just before they can intensify the kiss they hear Ron protest loudly.

He holds his hands out, "While I know you guys are together or something, I would hold out on the baby making until you're alone. As in, without an audience!" He says with laughter and happiness in his eyes.

They both smile sheepishly at him, "Sorry," they mutter.

"Let's go home," Harry says as he pulls Hermione out of the booth, "Come on Ron! I'm sure you want to get back to Luna!"

* * *

As they tuck in Lily and Rose into their beds, they go back into the hallway, where they're to separate into different bedrooms. Just as Hermione's going to open her door, Harry calls her name. She turns around expectantly, "Yes?"

She bites her bottom lip in anxiousness, he raises his face to look at her, "Would you be willing to go out with me tomorrow? As in a date?" He asks her hopefully.

"I would love too," she says softly. She turns around to head into her room again when Harry puts out a hand to stop her. He turns her around to face him, he raises her face and lowers his face to kiss her. He kisses her lightly on the lips before adding a little pressure. Before they get too carried away, Hermione pulls away, "Goodnight Harry. I'll see you tomorrow." She scurries back into the room, her back against the door, her fingers tracing her mouth.

And with a smile on her lips she goes to sleep. She can't wait to see where he takes her tomorrow.

* * *

**Authors Note**: the end is incredibly near! Read/Review?


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note**: so it took me two days to write this because I did not know where to go from the last chapter to this chapter. If that makes any sense...Anyway, I'm kind of iffy about this chapter. I like the ending more than the beginning, so I don't know if you guys will have a different opinion, so please review if you totally disagree!

Also, please read the authors note at the end of this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15:

Morning breaks and Hermione rises with it. Every time she's woken up this week, she has to take a few minutes to remember where she is. She looks at the white sheets and light blue walls they're almost white, the white washed dresser and various other knick knacks, remembering that's she's in one of the many rooms at Potter Mansion.

She goes about her morning rituals and then finally heads to the kitchen, she quietly goes about making breakfast for Rose and Harry. She makes them pancakes and fruit salad. She feels somebody staring at her, as she turns around she finds herself in Harry's arms. She pulls back a little staring at his eyes, "Harry, good morning!" She says with a lazy smile and a kiss on the cheek.

She tries to turn around to continue cutting up fruit but Harry isn't relenting, she looks at him confusedly, "Harry?"

Harry lowers his head, places his lips gently on hers and she responds in kind, this kiss chaste compared to the kiss last night. Harry pulls back from her, "Sorry, I've wanted to do that since I heard you down here."

"That's okay, hmm, why don't you go and wake the girls and I'll finish up here?" Hermione says with a small smile.

He leans down for one more chaste kiss and scurries from the room. Hermione touches her lips softly and smiles again, then starts to finish up the salad.

Breakfast was enjoyable, the girls chatter loudly and demanded attention from each other and their parents. Harry raises his voice to be heard over the girls loud talking, "Okay girls, go and get dressed, you're going to grandma Molly's for the day!"

Hermione looks at him with surprise, "Why?" She asks suddenly.

"That my dear, is a surprise, and you'll find out later! Now you should go get dressed! And wear something nice, but not too nice you know?" He answers.,

"Okay, I guess I'll go get dressed...Are you taking the girls now?"

"Yes, now go!" He says, waving his hands urging her to move on.

Hermione laughs gaily, she goes into her room and searches for something to dress in.

* * *

Harry apparates into the sitting room of his home, "Hermione? Are you ready?"

"I'm coming!" He hears her yell, he hears her slow footsteps coming down the stairs. He gasps when he first sees her, he first sees her sandal clad foot, her smooth legs, and the soft green fabric of her sundress, her face lightly made up, her hair down in soft curls.

"Is this okay?" She asks softly.

"It's more than okay, you look beautiful!"

She smiles again, "Thank you, where are we going?"

"Well like I said before, it's a surprise! Now let's go!" He holds his hand out for her to grab, she grasps his hand tightly, and they apparate out.

When they appear in an alley, she sees that they're near a muggle bookshop. "Why are we here?"

"I wanted to go back to where it all began for us. In the muggle world, we both came from this world Hermione," he says slowly. "I know you mostly read magical books, but I wanted to bring you to a muggle bookshop, maybe we can find some books that you'd be interested in. Maybe go to the park..." He says hesitantly, he looks at her with hope in his eyes. He wanted to do something that she loved.

Hermione loved reading, and she didn't like to do fancy stuff a lot. He wanted to do something that was like the love he felt for her. His love was simple, it was like home, it just was. There was no other way to describe it. The way he felt for her was always there. He just needed to open his eyes to it. And he was glad he did.

Hermione's broad smile showed that she understood, "That sounds fantastic. Let's go!" She says as she grabs his hand and leads him into the bookshop.

After walking around the bookshop for a while, they finally left with a handful of books each. Harry shrunk them down and put them in his pocket, then led Hermione to a café he frequented over the years. They sit down with their cappuccinos and chocolate scones, they sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Hermione looks at him with a curious glint in her eyes, "Let's play a game!" She declares.

Harry looks at her with a grin, "Okay, what kind?"

"How about twenty questions? You get to ask anything and we have to answer truthfully."

"Anything?" He asks with a sly grin.

Hermione rolls her eyes, "Yes, anything."

"I'll start!" He says quickly, "What was it like in Italy?"

Hermione tenses, then relaxes her shoulders quickly, "Well, at first, I just did what I needed to do. Then after a few months, I decided that I was done wallowing in self pity, I decided that it was going to be an adventure. One where I was with my little girl, where I was going to be the best mother I could be, and we would explore this new city..."

Harry nods, a sad look in his eyes, "I hope I can make up for it..."

"You will, just be there, for her, for me?"

He lays a hand on top of her hand, "I promise."

Hermione smiles in return, "Okay, my turn! How's your job?"

He sighs while simultaneously running a hand through his hair, "To be honest, I hate it. I wanted to quit the first day I entered, but kept with it. Had to provide for the family,and well you know everything else. I all ready sent in my resignation letter because of the impending move..."

"Really?" She asks surprised.

"Yeah, what's the point? I hate the job and I didn't want to transfer to the Italian department. I've decided that I'm going to do something else. I don't know what that is, but I'll figure it out."

"No, we'll figure it out. You don't know anybody in Italy, I have some contacts over there. Is there something you were interested in?"

"Not really, I was hoping to just rest for a couple of weeks, to get to know Rose better. I've had years with Lily that I don't have with Rose. I want to get to know my daughter." He says nodding his head a little.

"Okay, maybe, maybe when we get to Italy, that can be your job. Taking care of our girls. I think it would be great for them and for you. Maybe in your spare time, you can be a consultant for the ministry..." She adds with a shrug.

"Sounds good, I think I'd like staying home for a while, I think I'll take you on that offer!" He adds with a lopsided grin.

"Good," she adds with a shy smile.

"What's your favorite flower?" Harry asks her.

"Eh, daisies, they're simple and beautiful..."

"Really? Not anything fancy? I mean, you named Rose after a fancy flower..." He ask with a raised brow.

"Well, maybe in a few years, we can name our next daughter Daisy!" She adds cheekily.

"We plan to add more children? Truly?" He asks, hope tinging his voice.

She nods shyly, "I've always wanted more than one child. Being an only child made me not want that for my children. I know you have Lily and I have Rose, but I would like more children, is that okay?"

Harry nods enthusiastically, "It's more than okay! It's fantastic!"

"Good," she adds with a nod. "But," Harry feels dread pool in his stomach, "Promise me, no children until more than two years from now?"

Harry feels the dread evaporate into understanding, "I promise. For a moment there, I was worried that you were going to say that you had a different man in mind or something to that sense!" He adds with a chuckle.

Hermione looks down seriously, "Well, now that you mention it, there is somebody back home..."

Harry's eyes bug out, "What, but what, what about..." He sputters.

Hermione looks up with a twinkle in her eyes, "Harry, come on, how could you think there was anybody else? I mean, I only keep you around for your DNA!" She adds with a wink.

"Hermione!" He adds appalled, then he starts chuckling. "You little minx! At least, we can practice a lot during these two years!" He adds with an over exaggerated wink.

Hermione feels blood rush to her face, "Well, I, I," she stutters, "Harry!"

Harry starts laughing uncontrollably, "Have I achieved it? Have I made the brightest witch of her age speechless? Amazing!"

"Oh you!" She adds with a grin while slapping his arm.

"Ow," he says with a fake pout. "Are you going to kiss it and make it all better!"

"Oh no, Mr. I know exactly what you're trying to do! I'm not falling for that one. I don't kiss on the first date anyway..." She says demurely.

"That's not what you said when we conceived Rose..." He said in a sing song voice.

"Harry! How crude of you!" She says shocked.

"I'm only joking Hermione! Well, kind of." He says with a smile. "Come on, I have another place for you to see!"

They leave a tip on their table and Harry leads her across the street. She notices a sign proclaiming to having an art show for upcoming artists. Harry leads her in there with a smile.

"Art?" She asks.

"Art! I know you love to go to museums and I thought that this would be something similar!"

"It looks wonderful! Let's go see some art! We may even find something we'd like!" She says enthusiastically, she leads him around the whole place.

Then she pauses in front of a particular frame. The painting is of two little girls. One of red hair and the other dark brown, they're playing in a field of daisies, and in the background are two people. One man and one woman. Their faces all nondescript, the strokes reminiscent of Monet's work. Hermione looks at Harry, "I think, this is it. Can we afford this?"

Harry does even look at the price tag before he leaves to look for an attendant or manager. He comes back with a blonde woman in her forties. "Hi, my wife and I were looking at this painting, we were wondering if we could buy this?" He asks, gesturing to the painting on the wall.

The lady looks at their clothes and raises a brow, "Well, sir, I'm not sure of you would be able to afford it..." She says slowly.

Hermione's jaw drops, Harry's jaw tightens and he glares at the woman, "I would like to speak to your manager. Now."

The lady narrows her eyes at him, "Okay, I'll send him out soon."

"The nerve of that woman!" Hermione huffs angrily.

Harry puts his arm around her comfortingly. They see a man with round glasses come near them. "Yes, Barbara informed me you wished to speak to me?"

"That woman, was very rude! I asked if I could buy this painting and she looked us up and down and said 'we probably couldn't afford it!'" He says angrily, "Now I just want to know, if this painting is for sale, I would like to purchase it. I don't care about the cost, just have them wrap it up please." He says with finality.

The manager turns back to look shrewdly at the attendant, "I'm sorry for that sir, now would you be leaving a check or cash, or credit card perhaps?"

"Cash," he says firmly. The manager puts a sticker on the paintings frame and leads Harry and Hermione to the back where he asks them for the address. Harry gives him the address to the villa in Italy.

"Italy? It's beautiful there! I'm sorry for the inconvenience when you met one of our employees, and I'll make sure there are repercussions. And thank you for your business!" The manager doles out. "Your painting will be delivered in a few weeks!"

"Thank you," Harry shakes the mans hand and leads Hermione out of the building.

When they get on the sidewalk, Harry turns to her with a frown, "I'm sorry about that, in there, I just wanted you to have a good time. And that lady ruined it!" He moans angrily, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, and just so you know. I don't blame you...I did have a good time!" She says, trying to placate him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, now where are you taking me?"

He smiles mischievously at her, Hermione huffs, "Let me guess, it's a surprise?"

He nods.

"Lead the way, dear sir!" She says with a giggle.

Harry grabs her hand and leads her to an alley way, and the with a silent pop they appear inside a cottage. She looks curiously at him, eyebrows raised in question.

He clears his throat in nervousness, "We're near The Forest of Dean. Remember during the hunt, when you asked me if we could just stay there, grow old?" She nods, "Well, tada! We have a cottage here, for when the girls go to Hogwarts, where we can grow old...Do you like it?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tears glaze Hermione's eyes, "You remember that?" She asks, a lump in her throat.

He nods slowly, "I remember everything about you."

The tears start to fall slowly from her eyes, she launches herself at Harry and starts kissing him slowly. She pulls back from him, looking him in the eyes, "I remember everything about you too."

Harry looks at her wondrously, "I love you," he says with a choked voice.

"I know," she says with a soft smile. She kisses him softly, then putting her lips near his ear she whispers, "I love you..."

He pulled back from her with a broad grin, looked into her bright brown doe eyes and he knew that everything would be all right. They had their daughters, their health, and their family. But most importantly, they had each other, and that's what mattered. Because after all these years apart, missing each other, wishing to be in each other's lives, they would go through the same journey just to get where they were now.

* * *

**Authors Note**: the next chapter is the epilogue! Again, sorry for the delay with this chapter, I've always had a problem on how to end stories, because I'm pretty sure I could just keep on writing. But I knew this story was coming to an end. So epilogue next! Anyway, thank you guys for reviewing and reading this story! You guys are the best!


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: **the end is finally here! Hope you guys liked this story and please review!

* * *

**Epilogue**:

It's been three years since they all moved to Italy. It's been three stressful years as well. Having two children and making sure they get along and also teach them some magic? It was tough.

Harry was watching as the girls tried their hand at wand less magic, Rosie having more control then Lily. Lily had a scowl on her face watching as Rose perfectly lifted a feather to the ceiling, then brought it down gently.

Rose looked shocked that she had done it right, Harry kept his expression neutral, "Good job, Rosebud!" He whispered. He looked at Lily, he lower lip quivering, "Oh Lily bud, you'll be able to do it soon. Remember what Mummy Hermione said?"

She nodded her head, "It's all about your mindset," she whispers. She looks at him with wide brown eyes, "Daddy, what if I can't do it?"

Rose grabs her sisters hand, "You can do it Lily! We're sisters, we can do anything together!"

Harry smiles indulgently, "Exactly, Lily, you have to trust in yourself. Remember that time Rose was pushed off the swings by Lucas and you accidentally sent a piece of rock at his head?" She nods her head, "Remember that feeling? Use it."

He hears an almost silent pop, he turns his head and sees Hermione standing by the entrance of the room, he puts a finger to his lips silencing her announcement of her arrival. He returns his attention to Lily and sees that Rose still has her hand clutched in hers and she's staring at the feather. The ever so slowly, the feather starts to rise. He feels the rush of admiration for his daughters, each powerful in their own right.

He waits until the feather is resting on the table before embracing both of his girls. He pulls back from them, "What did I say? I told you both could do it! I'm so proud, now, let's go say his to mummy!"

Both girls rush towards Hermione and engulf her in their arms. They're all giggling when Harry raises his voice, "Be careful girls, remember what we talked about! Mummy has a special package and she can't be squeezed too tight!"

Hermione rolls her eyes, "Harry, don't tell them that! Then I'll never get a hug from my special girls! Besides, I'm not a porcelain doll! I can so receive hugs!" She replies with a grin.

"Mummy, when is the special package going to arrive?" Lily asks. "It seems to be taking forever!" She says with a groan.

Hermione giggles, "Well, it should be arriving in 6 months time...Now go wash up, I brought dinner! Go!" She says waving her hands in the direction of their bathroom.

Harry the engulfs her in his arms, he places a kiss on her forehead, then her cheeks, then finally her lips. He smiles against her lips, "I missed you, when are you going to take your maternity leave? I miss you when your gone..."

Hermione scrunched her nose, "Well, I was thinking of next week," she places a hand against her stomach, "This one is a little hellion, I can all ready tell. What with the morning sickness being almost every hour, and the dizzy spells, no, this one is going to be our little troublemaker. I can feel it!"

Harry chuckles, "Well, I'm sure that he just wants to meet the world. And besides, this one is a descendent of Marauders, he's bound to be a little jokester!" He sloppily kisses the side of her head and she scrunched her nose in response, "Let's go eat some dinner!"

As he sits and watches his family eat, his eyes meet Hermione's, she smiles softly at him. He looks at his family, he remembers all the troubles they had to get here.

All the petty arguments between him and Ginny, Ginny and Hermione regarding how they were raising Lily. Ginny was against them teaching her any form of magic before she was to depart to Hogwarts. Ginny also caused another argument about Lily calling Hermione mummy. But Lily was adamant that because Rose was her sister, and her daddy was married to Hermione, that must mean that Hermione was her mummy. Lily wouldn't budge on the matter. Of course Ginny was still her mum, but so was Hermione. And she was going to be called mummy.

Rose didn't really talk or interact with Ginny at all. Even during the summer hols and holidays when they ventured to the Burrow, she steered clear of Ginny.

Ginny was finally remarried, she met and married Viktor Krum in the span of two months and decided 'what the hell.' She and Krum traveled all over the world following quidditch. They didn't have any children yet, they decided that maybe in a few years they'd try. But until then, they were going to follow something they've always loved, Quidditch.

He was loving his time spent with the girls, teaching them magic, life lessons, and most importantly to love their family. Sometimes he was even called to consult with the ministry, but those were few and far in between. Mostly he liked to keep busy at home while Hermione worked at the clinic.

In those three years, he and Hermione had gone on many dates. Each one different from the other. Although Hermione would occasionally convince him to do the same thing as in their first date.

After the first year, Harry wanted to start adding to their family. But Hermione was adamant about waiting another year. Then those two years were up, and they started trying. It took a while for Hermione to get pregnant because of the stress from work. Then at the end of the year, Hermione found she was pregnant because of an owl. She opened the letter to see:

_Dear Hermione, _

_Congratulations on your pregnancy! I know your son is going to be spectacular!_

_Love, _

_Luna Weasley_

_P.s. Be careful of the blubbering humdingers!_

Harry and Hermione chuckled over her letter and did a test to confirm the pregnancy. It came back positive and by August there would be a new Potter in the world.

"Harry?" He hears Hermione ask, breaking him out of his reverie, "You okay?" She asks.

"Never better," he says with a lopsided grin. She smiles back at him, and he knew that everything was as it should be.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry! This isn't a new chapter, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be uploading a new story called _**State of Grace**_. It's going to be Harry Potter universe, AU, royalty AU, HHR (of course, duh!), and I'll be uploading the prologue right after this if you guys are interested in it!

Also, I just want to say again, thank you for reading this spare of the moment story! I didn't plan it and it just flourished from this random idea. So thank you for reading and reviewing!


	18. Chapter 18 Outtake

**Authors Note: **Read the review and somebody wanted this scene, and to be honest, so did I. I just couldn't find a place to put it in the epilogue! So I decided to post it as an outtake for you guys to read it!

* * *

Outtakes:

It had been a week since they arrived at the villa in Italy when the girls discovered the painting. "Daddy!"

Harry heard the yelling and ran as fast as he could towards the yelling. When he got to the room where the sound was more prominent, he saw the girls staring at the painting he and Hermione bought back in London. "What is with all the yelling? Almost gave me a panic attack!" He said angrily.

The girls looked at him with wide, scared eyes, "We're sorry, daddy."

His face softens, "It's okay," he bends down to their height, "Now tell me what you guys were yelling for."

The girls sit down in front of him, they face the painting, Lily points towards the painting, "Where did you get this?"

At the same time Rose says, "Is that us daddy?"

Harry smiles at them indulgently, "Well, mummy and I bought it in London. We bought it because it reminded us of our little flowers. Is that all you wanted?"

Lily and Rose nod, "Okay, what are you guys going to do?" He asks them.

"Play!" Rose says happily.

"Okay," he says with a chuckle. He gets up to leave, at the door, he stops to watch them as they play with their toys in front of the painting. He smiles goofily watching them. Lily playing the doctor while Rose playing as the assistant as they take the temperature of a stuffed teddy bear.

He hears Hermione coming up behind him, he steps a little to the side so that Hermione can see inside the room. "Is that little Lily playing at being a doctor?" She whispers, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah, maybe we'll have another doctor in the family!" He says, hope tinging his voice.

"We'll see, it has to be her choice, but I think it's safe to say the choice is available!" Hermione replies softly, hoping for a bright future for one of her daughters.

She grabs Harry's hand, "Come on, let's go to the sitting room." She kisses his knuckles as he puts his arm around her. He kisses her temple and together they head to the sitting room.


End file.
